


Zephyr

by Candybara



Series: Word Count Challenges [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub, Gender-neutral Reader, Grinding, Mild Smut, One Shot, Orgasm Delay, Other, Reader-Insert, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candybara/pseuds/Candybara
Summary: The way you toy with him is agitating at best and humiliating at worst, but he doesn’t quite refuse to admit to himself that he likes it,loves it, even. He only plays at dismissal, as though the pretense of such a reprieve would somehow allow him to enjoy you more easily, fully and at your mercy, without having to sacrifice so much of his dignity for a mere taste of pleasure.The fact that he can’t seem to have them both when you’re at stakereallyboils his blood.





	Zephyr

**Author's Note:**

> Revali would 100% pretend that he’s not actually a sub but he _is_ and he honestly doesn’t know how to feel about it

Revali doesn’t know exactly why he allows you to do this to him, and that, he thinks, is what ticks him off most of all. As ill-accustomed as he is to cyclical frustrations, he simply can’t help but chase his own tail feathers trying to understand it, trying to understand _you_ , but even despite his best endeavors, all he’s left with is a dizzying headache. It’s really, truly inexplicable, irrational, _inane_ , and as such you’ve had him brooding to himself on multiple occasions, but the fact that this is all nothing more or less than a game to you, the likes of which he had never cared for anyway, hardly stops him from bristling at the mere notion of it.

Disgraceful. Yet alas, he can’t help but find himself intrigued, against his will, or so he thinks, and he stubbornly calls it _experimentation_ for the sake of his ego, but you know better, and so does he, begrudgingly, if nothing else. This isn’t the first time you’ve had him wrapped around your finger, and it certainly won’t be the last.

The way you toy with him is agitating at best and humiliating at worst, but he doesn’t quite refuse to admit to himself that he likes it, _loves it_ , even. He only plays at dismissal, as though the pretense of such a reprieve would somehow allow him to enjoy you more easily, fully and at your mercy, without having to sacrifice so much of his dignity for a mere taste of pleasure.

The fact that he can’t seem to have them both when you’re at stake _really_ boils his blood.

“Haven’t you had your fun yet?” Revali grits, trying and failing to suppress a full-body shudder as you grind against him almost casually, playing at detachment even through the irrefutable flurry of warmth in the pit of your stomach. The slim slant of his hips fits nicely between your thighs, and so, as usual, you’ve chosen to straddle him relentlessly, pressing down firm until the weight of your arousal is enough to start building upon his own, regardless of how reluctant he may have been to let himself get too turned on, at least visibly.

Nevertheless, you’re willing to take your time, and though you’re less deliberate about it, you allow yourself the liberty of running your palms along the silky feathers lining his chest, fingertips tracing over the lean musculature that tenses beneath the surface of his skin. Revali flexes in discontent at the rope pinning his wings behind his back, and you aren’t all that surprised to find him frowning up at you as your hips shift and glide, rolling slowly over the heat rising from his core. You meet the piercing jade of his stare with resolve, and he damn near scowls at you as you let a salacious smirk curl under your lips, lifting the corners of your mouth into a grin that’s meant to taunt, to exasperate.

“You know, I would just _love_ to see how well you would fare if you were in my position,” Revali sneers, his voice dripping with the sort of derision that’s born more from irritation than true, heartfelt disdain.

“I’m sure you would,” you coo, thumbing down the jut of his ribs as you continue to rock against him, far more languorous now that you know he’s running low on patience. He lets out a breath that seems closer to a whimper than a sigh, and you’re so thoroughly entertained that you almost want to laugh as you watch him arch up and into you, not quite desperate, but getting there, though maybe not as quickly as you’d hoped.

Either way, you can’t complain.

“Don’t believe me?” Revali tries at a smirk, but the quiver lacing his tone with instability is just noticeable enough to undermine his attempt at smug self-possession. “I would have you writhing, _begging_ for me—”

“You mean the way you are for me now?” you interject, finding yourself all but sadistically amused in the instant it takes for his face to fall and his eyes to narrow, the furrow of his brow mimicking the fluster in his blood. He looks as though he can hardly find the words to disagree, and you beam devilishly, even if the knowledge that he hasn’t actually started begging quite yet is a bit of a damper on your elation.

Revali knows it too, but he still nearly chokes on the snark that catches in his throat when you grind against him hard.

“ _Nnh_ … You wish.”

You chuckle smoothly but say nothing as you let your fingertips smooth down the narrow curve of his waist, only to splay back up his sides moments later and ruffle the flow of his feathers. He jolts, and a moan rattles through his chest as you work your hips over him faster now, hotly, forcefully. He doesn’t even realize how helpless he is to your ministrations until he finds that you’ve somehow managed to pry his orgasm right out from under him.

Then, like a master goading their beloved pet, you sit back on your heels and take it from him, palms steady against him as his eyes fly open and he thrashes against his bonds, whipping up a soft gust of wind that frolics through your hair with every furious twitch of his wings. He bucks and trembles for friction, and you’re bold enough to tease him directly with your fingers but it’s not enough, it’s never enough, and you bask in the way he groans his dismay, rough in his throat, glaring up at you with hellfire in the slits of his pupils.

“Beg for me, Revali.”

You whisper your seduction with a smile so sweet he almost forgets what you’re capable of… and yet, maybe you aren’t as cruel as he'd initially thought, because when he finally swallows his pride you’re happy to reward him, swiftly, luxuriously, and in the end, he can’t even begin to imagine resenting you for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and chill with me over on my [writing blog](http://candybarchive.tumblr.com) if you'd like to see more of my work!


End file.
